Not Your Honey
by Ms-Neku-Gurl
Summary: Green is set with the mission to capture or kill his ex-boyfriend but he apparently only dated Red to provide cover to his true self. What will happen when Red decides not to take any of his bullshit? OriginalShipping, Red/Green, slight PreciousMetalShipping Street AU


Not Your Honey

Summary: Green is set with the mission to capture or kill his ex-boyfriend but he apparently only dated Red to provide cover to his true self. What will happen when Red decides not to take any of his bullshit?

"I'm not your honey."

(Not Your series)

_Street Mono is no place for the weak-hearted to live. There, behind every door, is a different story but they all seem to run parallels in different ways. The most common parallel is that they are relationship-based._

_Now, behind the crimson door marked with 33, a story is close to its climax._

Red had never dated anybody before Green Oak so after they broke up, Red remained alone in his small house. Now, he was never lonely because stray cats would always make their way into his backyard and he would feed them with leftovers. He didn't need any human company, he was quite happy being alone thankyou. Well, this didn't stop his neighbours from bugging him time from time but he could accept their constant presence at least.

Despite being twenty, Red seemed younger than that but he felt like the elderly. He was tired all the time and it was easy for him to get pissed off. When you lived across from Gold, it was natural to feel this way.

Red worked night shifts at a local supermarket and he didn't really like or dislike his job. He would be polite and say hello to people but he never really liked to engage in a full conversation. Being social was his biggest weakness, it always had been. From a young age, his social skills had been quite bad and had gotten worse when his father had abruptly died in an 'accident'.

A knock at the door disturbed Red from his snoozing on the couch. Dr Phil was playing on the TV so he must have dozed off without meaning to. He always did find some dark amusement when watching different people with different problems on the program. The black-haired male got up from his cream-coloured couch and opened the door after unlocking it.

Surprisingly, Green Oak was standing at his porch in all his glory. His brown hair was spiked, as per usual, and his mouth was fixed in a cocky smirk. His clothes were new and expensive-looking and he smelled of a nice-smelling deodorant.

Red promptly slammed the door shut and smiled when he heard swearing on the other side. They had broken up a few weeks ago so it was suspicious seeing Green again without getting any messages or phone calls from him.

"Oi! Open up!"

"No."

There was furious banging at the door.

"_Honey_, please! I just want to talk!"

Rage spread through Red's entire body at the nickname. When they were together, Green would always say that in a joking-manner but it would make Red feel like jelly. Now, the word only sparked white, hot anger.

With gritted teeth, Red opened the door and spat out, "I am NOT your '_honey'_. It's over, we're done." He tried closing the door again but Green stopped it by leaning one of his shoulders against it.

"Come on, just let me inside. I just want to discuss something with you."

His emerald eyes were wide and pleading. Although Red tried to fight it, he couldn't resist the look. Green certainly knew him too well.

With a sigh, Red nodded and released his grip on the door handle. "Fine. You have ten minutes." He moved from the door and headed over to the small kitchen that was in the corner of the same room. It was separated by floorboards and a counter only. He had thought about getting walls built around it but he'd rather not waste any money. Paying the bills was hard enough already.

Green came inside and shut the door, stealthily locking it before following after his ex. In the sink sat an assortment of dirtied things that needed washing. Red had never gotten around to cleaning it all but the half that he had done were resting on the counter.

As Red rummaged through his fridge for food, Green put his hands in his pockets and started talking. "Seems like you've been doing well since… you know."

Red had been the one to break it off. His reasons had been multiple but he didn't like thinking about the past.

"Yes." Red replied icily. "It's been manageable."

"Have you been missing me at all?"

"…Sometimes." He had to admit that much at least. He didn't regret breaking up though, he had his reasons.

A smug grin was on Green's face but Red couldn't see.

After grabbing an apple-juice carton, he shut the fridge door and saw something that made his blood go cold on the reflective surface. There was a small gun in one of Green's hands; a pistol.

'_Shit.'_

He turned casually, as if he hadn't seen anything, and threw the carton at the brunet who stumbled away in surprise. He had not been expecting that, obviously.

With a burst of speed, Red grabbed a clean knife from the counter and crouched down. Green had moved to the other side of the room, not wanting to get stabbed. At least Red had the counter as coverage.

"Oh my, I never knew that you could move so fast, _honey_. Hahaha!"

God fucking dammit.

Red inspected the knife. It wasn't anything impressive since it was small and just a normal knife. He didn't even own a larger one but it would have to do. It wasn't like he had any real weapons anyway.

"Why do you have a gun?" Red asked because really, he was so confused.

"Well, ever heard of Team Rocket?"

Yes.

"No, what is it?"

"A group that will one day take over the world. I'm a Rocket so why wouldn't I have a gun?"

That made sense, since Team Rocket was very mafia-like.

"But it's weird how you say that you've never heard of it…"

No shit. What an idiot.

Red decided to speak up. "But why are you attacking me? I never did anything wrong or have you gone crazy without being with me?" He was just teasing Green now, faking innocence.

"Ha, you think I care if we're not together anymore? I was offered a large sum of money to either kill or capture you. As long as I bring your body, I will get paid either way."

What an asshole.

"I'll at least tell you why Team Rocket are so obsessed with getting you. They want revenge because you injured their leader." Green's voice was closer.

Red had 'accidently' stabbed Giovanni in the chest. Unfortunately, he hadn't been accurate enough to get his heart.

Ruby eyes looked to the reflection on the fridge. It was difficult to see but he saw Green's figure getting closer and closer but cautiously. Red couldn't kill Green, it just didn't seem right. If he killed his ex then that would be pretty fucked up but would Green actually kill him?

Listening intently, Red could hear the quiet taps that were Green's footsteps. They were slow but drawing nearer. Perhaps Red could injure him and escape, although he didn't want to flee like a coward.

Dizziness started blurring Red's mind. This entire situation was terrible. His own ex was a member of an evil organization and tasked with capturing him dead or alive and Red himself had once been a member of the same group. How horrible but poetic in a sick way too.

He was starting to sweat.

'_Come on, I've got to focus.'_

His heart was pounding painfully in his chest and it was becoming difficult to breathe. Red was either having a panic attack or just hyperventilating and now was the worst possible time.

He tried to breathe slowly but he was too anxious. He nearly lost his grip on the knife but managed to keep his hold and was now gripping it as if his life depended on it. Without it, he would be unarmed and utterly helpless.

His eyes trained to the ground, he saw the front of Green's shoe and took in a calming breath before moving forwards, trying to slash at the brunet's leg. Green was prepared though and he took a few steps backwards but Red stood up and kept on coming, even if he was still hyperventilating.

Green was both taller and stronger so he had the advantage but he wasn't quite as fast. With Red's free hand, he knocked the gun out of the brunet's hands and it went flying across the room somewhere. Taking aim, Red swung the knife down on Green but the brunet grabbed his wrist. While Red kept pushing down, Green struggled to keep the knife back and increased the pressure he had on Red's wrist.

After a while, the knife dropped from Red's hand and clattered to the floor. His wrist really hurt and his palms were uncomfortably sweaty. Now he was unarmed and he knew that he was outmatched.

Like a cat backed into a corner, a desperate vibe fuelled his next actions and without a set rhythm, he punched and kicked at Green in a flurry who tried blocking each attack in shock. He hadn't expected Red to resist him for so long.

'_Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone, LEAVE ME ALONE-' _This was the only thing that repeated itself in Red's mind like a mantra.

There was a wild look in Red's eyes and his teeth was gritted with so much force that it felt painful. Perhaps some would break or even chip if this kept up.

Green managed to push Red away and pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket and took out a handkerchief from it. When Red came back over to him to continue his brutal onslaught, Green held the item to Red's nose in a swift motion.

Whatever it was that was on the piece of fabric must have been some kind of chemical but Red couldn't work out the name for it. Uncontrollably, his body grew heavy and he was pulled into unconsciousness forcefully.

As Red slumped forwards, Green let go of the handkerchief and caught him in his arms. He could have let him drop to the ground cruelly but even if he denied it, he did still care about Red. He would deny it at every opportunity though and would keep that to himself.

"Never knew you could be so vicious, honey." He murmured quietly.

Without much effort, he picked Red up and carried him over to the couch before lying him down there.

Red always looked so troubled in his sleep. His brow would be furrowed and sometimes he would murmur things that weren't even whole words. He would never move around though or turn over.

With one last glance at his ex, Green headed into Red's room.

The room's walls were painted crimson and the roof was white. Most of the furniture within was either black or white. The room, as usual, was clean and orderly. Nothing was out of place at all.

It felt odd being in the room after so many weeks but Green shrugged the feeling off and began the hefty task of searching the entire area for any evidence that Red was in a rival organization to Team Rocket. That way, it would make sense as to why Red had attacked Giovanni.

In the main room, Red stirred awake. He had been out for a couple of minutes since he had always been a light-sleeper and always quick to recover.

On the table close to the couch he occupied was his iPhone. From his memory it was half-charged but it would need charging if he used it for a couple of minutes. The battery life of phones these days was crap and he missed his old, cheap phone that he could use for days without needing to charge it, not that he used a phone often anyway.

A bell jingling alerted him that Green was going through the drawers in his room. He kept a collar in his middle drawer of his bedside table that he had bought a while ago at a fair. There had been a stall selling things that said that the money they obtained would go towards an animal welfare charity and Red loved animals. He had thought about getting a cat many times so he kept the collar.

'_In my room huh? At least that will give me some time.'_

He grabbed his phone off of the table and unlocked it before messaging a number to a neighbour. Three had been the number and he locked his phone and placed it back on the table quietly before closing his eyes and settling. He feigned being asleep just in case Green came in at any moment.

A time later, there was knocking at the door and Green was heard cursing from the bedroom.

His footsteps come back into the main room and he nudged at Red, as if to wake him.

With a believable groan, Red pretended that he was waking up. His eyes slowly opened but he didn't sit up.

Green had the gun again but wasn't pointing it directly at him. How polite. "Go answer the door." He demanded quietly. "And make the person leave."

Red nodded before getting up and walking over to the front door. He unlocked it before opening it to find Gold there, grinning like an idiot. He was holding a bat but Red gave him a look that made the guy put it behind his back. Green couldn't see what was even going on, obviously not suspecting anything.

"Hello there, Red! I was wondering if you needed your trash taken out? I know how forgetful you can get."

"Yeah," Red agreed with a nod. "-later though. I'm kind of in the middle of something now. You can bring Silver too if you want."

They had practised a code for emergencies. The number three meant something along the lines of 'help, I'm at gunpoint or in danger'. Although Red found Gold insufferable, he was reliable.

"Aww, ok then! See ya later brah!"

And then, Gold jogged off. In actual fact, he was going to get Silver and they were both going to come with bats, ready to save Red and possibly beat the shit out of the threat.

Red closed the door and didn't lock it but Green didn't seem to notice or care.

"Sit on the couch."

Peacefully, Red followed his ex's demand and did so. He calmly looked at Green, not saying anything, and watched him pace around.

"I didn't find any kind of files in your room and I don't believe there's anywhere you could hide them in here. I'm starting to consider that your involvement in harming Giovanni was not a mission but rather a lone act by you."

Red let Green rant on but didn't offer any answers.

"Hell, it's not like you're an agent or something since you have no real weapons anywhere. Good agents always have a gun around, especially in their own homes."

"So when did you become a Rocket, Green? I'm curious." Red interrupted, tiring of the one-sided conversation.

Green stopped his pacing and grinned wickedly. "Before I ever even met you, in fact. My parents were Rockets too." So ever since he was born, his parents had corrupted his innocent soul, putting him under the wrong influence and he had been born a Rocket.

Green's parents died when he had only been ten but it was obvious that he was trapped under their influence still, even after their deaths. Red and Green had met when they both had been four and in kindergarten.

Funny, Red had never suspected that Green was a bad guy at heart.

"I tricked everyone into thinking I was a normal kid but I wasn't, I never was. It was easy winning over all the others kids' trust but you had been a challenge."

When they had first met, Red ignored him but soon acknowledged him. They hadn't been best friends, they had been rivals since Red had been the only student who had disliked him. Everyone else loved Green and never questioned him.

"You used to hate me and that made me insecure, angry even. If you had kept on hating me then you could have foiled my act but once we got older, you couldn't stubbornly hold onto your hatred. You too, fell for my little act."

Red felt hurt stab through him but he argued back, "That may be true but you only would hang out with me, out of everyone. In front of others you would put on a smile and fake being polite but with me, you would tell me how much you hated the other students. Not everything was a lie, you're still the same insecure boy as you've always been and you fell in love with me." It had been Green who had made the first move, reduced to a blushing mess when confessing. He couldn't have acted all that.

For a second, Green faltered but soon masked it. "It's all a lie. I used you, Red. I was able to hide by being your friend and dating you."

Bullshit, utter bullshit.

"You're nothing more than a scapegoat, a tool, to me."

Liar.

Green came over and bobbed down in front of Red saying, "How does it feel knowing that? Are you angry, do you want to punch me?"

Red's eyes locked with Green's and they had a mean glint in them, malicious even. Green tried to hide it but he looked a little taken aback. Never had he seen Red display so much malice in just a simple look.

"Then shoot me, Green. I fucking dare you." His voice was dark and sounded so unlike him. "A broken and discarded tool like me should be destroyed right? Since I'm of no use to you anymore."

'_You still love me, you utter coward.' _Red thought. _' When I broke it off, you looked so pained. I honestly felt sorry for you. Perhaps this is why you're stalling for time, so that you don't have to give me up until you can say your final goodbye. You don't want any harm to come to me but a job's a job. How tragic and disgustingly romantic, in a twisted and unpleasant way.'_

Green raised the gun and directed it to Red's head. What made all of this so unsettling was how Red looked so chill about it.

When Green's hands started to shake, Red's suspicions were confirmed.

"I'm not going to shoot you because I think it would be better if you were captured instead."

He dropped his hand to his side and frowned when Red smiled hauntingly.

"It doesn't matter what you choose. Those bastards that you work with are going to kill me eventually."

Green looked taken off guard by the logic. Red was intelligent, he knew how evil organizations worked.

There was an audible 'click' and Red added on for effect, "But I don't plan on dying until your boss does."

Gold and his boyfriend, Silver, burst into the room brandishing a metal bat each. They had probably been waiting at the door and trying to listen in so they would come in at the right time.

Green aimed at the two but Red kicked him, landing a blow to his stomach and knocked the gun from his hand. Swiftly, Red kicked the weapon under the couch.

Green recovered quickly and moved to the other half of the room, waiting for the duo to come at him. Gold charged forwards with a battle cry and took a swing but Green grabbed the bat, preventing the gear to harm him though his fingers were now sore. He tried to pull the bat from the younger male's grip but Gold was clinging onto it too strongly.

Silver charged then but unlike his partner he didn't utter any sound. Surprisingly, Green did the same thing to his bat and now had his grip on both while the duo struggled to wrench it from his hands.

There wasn't much that Red could do. He was only experienced in using a knife and the three were too close to the kitchen area to get there unscathed. Digging that gun out from under the couch would take some time and besides, he had never used one before. It would be too dangerous with Gold and Silver here anyway.

So, Red dialled the police on his phone and explained the situation to the officer who had answered. Green, alerted by this, kicked upwards at Gold and managed to get up to his elbow which caused him to yell in pain and let go of his bat. Silver, angered by this action, actually bit Green's fingers which made him let go and swear furiously.

Payback was a bitch but oh so sweet.

"Fuck yeah, Silv!" Gold cheered, rubbing his injured elbow. "I think you even made him bleed a little!"

Red watched on with mixed feelings. It was gruesome to watch his ex and two friends fight. He was starting to feel a little ill. He had finished his call and now was the start of the waiting game for the cops to arrive.

Silver swung at Green but he defended with Gold's bat and started heading to the back door. He was going to do a runner but Red stayed seated on the couch, as if possessed to. Perhaps a small part of him still cared about Green too so he was going to give him a chance to flee but this would be the only time.

Once Green got close enough, he knocked Silver back with a powerful swing and while the redhead was recovering, he dropped the bat and exited the house through the door. It slammed behind him and he was no longer visible. He was going to get away since it wasn't hard to climb over Red's backyard fence.

"Oh my God, that was fucking insane. Why'd you date a psychotic bitch, Red? I thought he was gonna kill you!" Gold exclaimed, helping a dizzy Silver over to the couch and making him sit next to Red.

"Thank you." Red said sincerely.

"Because I- oh. Well, no problem, brah. What are friends for? I bet you would do the same for me and Silv!"

"Silver and I." The redhead corrected, a hand to his head.

"Yeah, yeah you nerd. It sounds fucking stupid when you say it that way though. 'Me and Silv' is way cooler than 'Silv and I'. No one even cares about-"

Red tuned them both out, not caring about the argument. All he wanted to do was go to bed and curl up under his blankets, safe from the world. He used to do that a lot during his high school years due to anxiety that got intense on most days. It felt like nothing could hurt him under a blanket. A short time ago, he felt the same when Green was around… Damn him to hell!

"Red? Are you ok?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, dude. You're trembling!"

"It's… nothing."

Yes, Green Oak meant nothing to him anymore. So then, why did thinking about him and memories when they had been together hurt so damn much? If only the pain would just stop. It probably never would but at least Red had something to set his mind to so that it could dull a little.

'_You better look out Giovanni because I'm still coming for you. I haven't forgotten that you were the one to kill my dad and disguised it as an 'accident'. Hope your security has upgraded since the last time.'_

**A/N: Gathered some inspiration from listening to multiple Nightcore songs on YouTube.**

**Anyway, there will possibly be other stories that link to this but with other characters so I guess check out my profile to see if others have been published. And, Red and Green could be shown briefly in the other stories.**

**Also, this story is a oneshot so don't ask for more chapters to see what happens. It might be hinted at in other stories anyway.**

**If you liked this then give me your opinion! I wanna know what people think and what other people or couples to do! I already have plans for Black's story and it is fucked up.**


End file.
